Fragments Across Napali
by SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The Tsubasa crew lands in a new world, a planet called Napali, crawling with dangerous creatures. Does the Skaarj have a hold of Sakura's feather? Exploring all UNREAL levels, and meeting more alternates from the CLAMP Universe!


GREETINGS! This is my latest TRC Fanfiction "Fragments Across Napali", a crossover between TRC and the video game Unreal. I plan to have them go through ALL the levels (excluding Return To Napali expansion pack), and some levels may take several parts. Each chapter title will be the name of the level, plus a sub-title, so you know what level they are in, and my random name for the chapter ('cause many of the levels will have multiple parts, especially larger levels). I am going to make sure they explore these levels really well, so I am playing the game again, see any secret places or alternate routes before you move on. This is unrelated to my other TRC/CC/XH fanfictions, it's a stand alone, and maybe not one of my best, but it's fun to write and I hope you enjoy. It was just a random idea that occured to me. Alrighty, I'll stop blabbing now...ENJOY!

Chapter One: MyLeve's Falls - Arrival

"AHHHH!" came the screams of 5 dimensional travelers falling from the sky.

SPLASH! They land in a pool of water.

Kurogane swam over to Mokona, squeezing it's head. "You idiot fur ball! Look where you landed us!"

"Ah! Fai, help help! Kuro-pu's angry again!" it cried.

"Where....are we?" said Sakura, holding tightly to Syaoran.

"I don't know, I've never seen anywhere like it." said Syaoran.

"Well, wherever we are, it's a beautiful place." said Fai, smiling.

"Shut up, wizard; this is not the time to be enjoying scenary!" growled Kurogane.

"Don't be so grumpy, Kuro-burrow, it's not like we're in the middle of the ocean. We can easily get out of the water onto dry land...."

"I still wish the fur ball would learn how to land us better!"

"It's not Mokona's fault! Mokona tries her hardest to bring us safely to the next world!" it said in defense.

"She's right, at least we didn't land on a pile of rocks. That would be very unpleasant..." said Fai.

"Syaoran, I'm cold." Sakura said.

"Let's get out of the water," said Syaoran.

Everyone swam and crawled out from the water. They were awed at the sight of this place. Surrounded by terrain, the grass was green, the air was fresh, and the sky was covered in a thin blanket of clouds. A few palm-like trees were scattered here and there, and there were huge rocks to climb. And not too far distant, there was a ship. A space ship, that had crash landed.

"Hey, what is that?" said Syaoran, blinking.

"I don't know, it looks like it crashed here...." said Fai.

"I don't like the sight of it," said Kurogane. "I have a feeling we're not alone...."

"Syaoran, look look!" shouted Mokona, bouncing up and down.

"What is it, Mokona?"

"There's a place right over there!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a small cabin. But the door looks as if it has been broken down, and it was dark inside.

Sakura began to feel nervous and grabbed onto Syaoran's arm. He was startled for a second, and felt a little nervous himself, but not because of the sight of that place.

"Awww....isn't that cute, Kurgie?" commented Fai.

"Call me that again and I'll bash your head in!" he yelled. "Now, are we going to check that place out or not?"

"Will you be okay if we take a look inside, Princess?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'll be fine!"

Mokona bounced up and zoomed off. "Alright, let's go!"

Everyone ran and followed her, then suddenly stopped.

"What's that horrible stench?" said Kurogane, covering his mouth and nose. Everyone had done the same.

"Ahh!" Mokona shrieked.

Sakura gasped and hid behind Syaoran. There was a dead corpse lying just outside of the abandoned house, flies swarming around it.

"It's probably best if we don't stay here any longer," said Fai.

"Yeah, I already don't like the looks of this place," said Kurogane.

"Mokona, are any of the princess' feathers in this world?" asked Syaoran

"Let me see!" Mokona concentrated. "It feels far off, but there's one in this world! Yup yup!"

"Ah great, I was hoping to leave this place...." Kurogane grumbled to himself.

"Awww....don't feel so bad, at least we're all still together!" Fai smiled that closed eyes smile that ultimately disgusted Kurogane.

"Haha!" Mokona hopped on Fai's shoulder. They looked as though they were on some kind of vacation, posing for a picture.

"I'm sick of you two..." Kurogane said, marching off.

Sakura gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounds like it was coming from inside that cabin..." said Syaoran.

"Leave it to Mokona!" it bounced off of Fai's shoulder, then into the cabin. Suddenly, Mokona screamed.

Everyone suddenly rushed in. Mokona was on a table, shivering in fear. Attached to the ceiling was a green tentacle creature.

"What the heck is that?" said Kurogane.

"It's not good, whatever it is..." said Fai.

"Stay back!" Syaoran said to Sakura, pulling her behind him.

The tentacle creature started shooting these sharp, white, wood-like pieces at them. One managed to slash across Syaoran's glove, ripping it open, and breaking some skin. In pain, he grabbed his hand with his other, then he looked at the creature with narrowed eyes.

"Mokona!" he called.

"Right!" Mokona's mouth opened, and she spit up Syaoran's sword, FireSong, and quickly he grabbed it. In one swift swing, he cut that creature off the ceiling, and it instantly died.

Syaoran then looked over at the princess. "Are you OK, Sakura?"

She nodded. "Yes, but....."

"Huh?"

She walked over to him and looked at his hand. "Ah! Syaoran, you're bleeding!"

He looked at his hand, and she was correct; blood was trickling down where that wood chip had shot across.

"I'll be right back," Sakura ran out of the cabin.

"Hey, wait! Princess!"

"Mokona will go, too!" it jumped in the air, and zoomed off.

"Should we go and follow them, Kuro-chan?" said Fai, his hands behind his head.

"Princess!" Syaoran ran after them.

Kurogane sighed. "Guess we have no choice...."

Sakura was back at the small pond, wetting her hands, Mokona beside her.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

She took his hand, cleaning off the wound with her own. She then ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and wrapped it around, tying it tightly.

"There!" she said with a closed eyes smiled. "Now it won't get infected!"

He smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Princess."

"Awww.....lovey birdies!" said Mokona.

"What an adorable sight! Don't you agree, Kuro-pu?"

"I don't care....I just want to get out of here!" he yelled.

"Then let's go exploring!" Fai said, putting his arms up. Kurogane had to restrain himself with all his strength from punching him in the face.

"Alright, let's go...." said Syaoran.

"Mokona will lead the way!" it said.

"Yeah, if she doesn't get us lost first..." Kurogane said to himself.

"Mokona heard that!"

"So what?"

"Mokona has superior navigation skills! One of my 108 secret talents! Kuro-pu would just have us wander around in circles...."

"Why you little..." he clutched the handle of his sword.

"Now, now!" Fai picked up Mokona. "If you were to hurt our little tour guide here, who would locate the feather?"

"Yeah, bozo!" Mokona said. "Admit it; Kuro-pu needs Mokona! Haha!"

"Let's just get going..." he growled, marching onward.

"I suggest we go look what's beyond that ship crash," said Fai. "Maybe there's a path we could follow."

"And why can't we take another direction?" Kurogane turned his head to look at him.

Fai, smiling with closed eyes, as usual, pointed forward to where a cliff was, and it was a long way down.

"Shall we go?"


End file.
